Tinta Roja
by Clare Casandra Morrison Sanz
Summary: Esta historia fue creada con mucho amor, la escribí en una sola noche y para mi a sido una de los relatos mas tiernos que he podido dedicar unas paginas. Cafiero es un hombre poderoso que se derrite frente a su hija y ella, aunque rebelde de un principio logra encontrar sentido al giro de tuerca que da su vida. spanking, nalgadas, disciplina a una adolescente, castigo.


Máximo tenía una sola cosa en mente, puede sonar ideal. Los hombres solo pueden llevar a cabo una tarea a la vez… Los hombres, no Máximo Cafiero. Un hombre de su estatus podía tener 100 mil ideas dándole vueltas todas encontraban su orden, cada cosa en el lugar correcto.

Como van las cifras de hoy, donde debemos llegar a fin de año, las nuevas casas en Cafaoun, las dos semanas libres en verano para ir donde su abuela, donde están cada una de sus inversiones directas y como van dando frutos sus antiguos pasos.

En otras palabras el alto hombre de negocios, enfundado en Hugo Boss, volando a 10.000 metros de altura, en su jet privado. Sentía como el mundo mutaba a velocidades incontrolables para su propio entendimiento.

Incapaz de procesar un solo pensamiento más, aparte de la ronca voz de esa muchacha.

Sentado en el confortable espacio diseñado por el mismo, Cafiero rezaba una sarta de insultos por debajo del aliento, conociéndose a sí mismo este ejercicio era una medida desesperada por auto controlarse. El enorme cuerpo de Cafiero cambiaba de posición cada cinco o diez minutos. Pasaba de arrugar cualquier papel entre sus puños, a cruzar las piernas, abrirlas, apoyar sus codos sobre las rodillas, parecía un niño pequeño incapaz de mantener la compostura en un vuelo internacional de más de 7 horas.

La aeromoza se acercó temblorosa a él, por décima sexta vez intentaba regalarle una sonrisa, mientras que Cafiero no hacía más que molestarse con su presencia. Controlando el temblor en su mano derecha, la muchacha dejo la copa de coñac sobre la mesita junto a su jefe.

-Desea algo más, Señor Cafiero?- Asustada, la delgada rubia rogaba para sus adentros una respuesta negativa de parte de aquel intimidante monumento a la virilidad.

-No, deja eso ya y retirate por favor- No necesitaba gritar para entregar toda su ira contra aquella pobre aeromoza, la muchacha contuvo cada salto entre el compás de la pesada voz de Cafiero.

-Como usted desee…- Trago en seco al ver como el hombre frente a ella se acomodaba buscando una vista directa a los ojos de ciervo perdido en el bosque. El iris oscuro dejaba aún más pequeñas sus palabras, aquellas que estaba obligada a pronunciar y solo deseaba acabar con el jodido protocolo, la tención aumentaba, conteniendo el aliento, lanzo la última frase al enojado hombre frente a ella- Si usted desease algo más

-Largate, que no te ha quedado en claro?- Cafiero perdiendo la poca compostura que le quedaba, rompió el discurso de su empleada y volvió a la posición de antes. Enterrando ambas manos entre el enmarañado cabello castaño.

Cerró los ojos en un intento por acallar esa vocecita oscura y cargada de miedo dentro de él. No lo lograba.

En el Jet la atmosfera viciada se hacía cada segundo más pesada, Cafiero no lograba mirar más allá de sus propias narices, el temor dentro de él solo se agrandaba con cada hora pasada encerrado en ese tuvo metálico a diez mil metros de altitud, la sensación de impotencia lo hacían hervir en llamas.

Desesperado, bebió en un solo trago el contenido de la copa, a su parecer hubiese sido igual beber agua, cuarenta grados de alcohol no eran suficientes en este momento.

Quería simplemente detener el tiempo, descansar. Desde que era un crio que no se sentía de una forma así tan débil, perdido, vulnerable, aterrado.

En tierra a decenas de kilómetros lo esperaba en el hangar, esa voz. Rogo por tener algo de señal en aquel maldito tuvo metálico, pero nada tomaba suficiente señal allí dentro.

-Donde estas pequeña…

Apenas un susurro inaudible, algo imposible de escuchar para ninguna de las cuatro sobre cargo, los dos pilotos o el secretario a cargo de mantener vivo a Cafiero en la locura cometida a solo doce horas atrás. Nadie excepto esa voz ronca a horas de distancia en ese hangar.

-aquí…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inaudito, ya en tierra a menos de cien metros de la entrada, un grupo de guardias detienen al hombre de impecable traje y corbata. Solo eso podía pensar Cafiero… inaudito.

-Romano- El secretario sudoroso en traje de invierno a más de 30 grados, al otro lado del globo, no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse, empacar algo, de siquiera avisar a su propia familia de aquella locura.

-Señor Cafiero?

-Ayuda a los oficiales con lo que necesiten- Enfatizando la palabra "necesiten" entendiendo que no había planeado demasiado aquel viaje, tal vez un par de cientos de dólares podrían solucionar el problema que tuvieran ellos.

-Sí señor.

Pronto los oficiales entendieron el mensaje, sin pensarlo mucho dejaron salir a Cafiero, perdiendo interés en él, el dinero no lo tenía en ese momento el imponente hombre, sino su pequeño guarda espaldas.

Tras de las pesadas puertas mecánicas del aeródromo particular, uno de los tres de aquella pequeña capital tercer mundista, estaba lo que el vino a buscar y no estaba dispuesto a seguir alargando el momento ni un segundo más. Siete horas de vuelo no fue lo único que tuvo que soportar, además estuvo todo lo que hubo que comprobar horas antes. Algo a lo que un hombre como el no acostumbraba, para Máximo Cafiero el mundo caía a sus pies preguntando qué tan alto saltaba, no al revés.

Pero debía aceptarlo, incluso para Máximo había sido demasiado aterrador el enterarse de una noticia como esa.

-Señor, necesito su pasaporte antes de ingresar al país- Una joven no más alta que un niño de trece años, lo detuvo como si lo mirara a la misma altura.

-Que sea rápido, se lo rugo – fue una súplica, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, siempre habían primeras veces para todo, pensó para sí mismo. La oficial dulcifico su rostro y en suspiro agotado estiro la mano en búsqueda del documento solicitado.

El hangar se partía en cuatro partes, donde llegaban las aeronaves, policía internacional, recibidor y un pequeño pasillo con dos cafeterías, todo en vidrio. Desde donde se encontraba Cafiero siendo chequeado, tenía una vista panorámica del complejo, inclusive hasta los estacionamientos exteriores. Su nerviosismo crecía, allí en alguna parte estaba viendo a quien el venía a buscar con tanta prisa.

Ni siquiera sintió a la dulce policía entregarle sus papeles con el check in list positivo, tardo varios segundos en poder articular alguna muestra de agradecimiento, estirado en toda su altura, aun mas de puntillas, movía el largo cuello de jirafa como un catalejo en búsqueda de su preciada joya.

Gracias al cielo Román había llegado y logro recogerlos, empujo a su jefe con ambas manos, este parecía un crio de pecho baqueteando a su madre, sonrojado, nervioso, un nudo en las tripas le crecía y el sentimiento de querer salir corriendo en dirección contraria también.

-Señor Cafiero, es por acá, ella nos estará esperando dentro de la cafetería, donde el aire acondicionado perece funcionar- El pobre secretario personal no alcanzaba a llegar la mitad del hombro de su jefe, pero aun así podía manejarlo como un títere sin conciencia.

Corrieron así con Cafiero por delante suyo, evitando a los sobre cargo, el personal de aseo, las personas ingresando a sus cabinas, todo en veinte metros lineales, los cuales se sentían como una maratón para el ya sudado asistente.

Al fin cruzaron las puertas de cristal que daban hacia el recibidor y las dos cafeterías, Cafiero en un juego infantil intento adivinar para sus adentro, cuál de las dos cafeterías habría escogido la dueña de todos sus pensamientos.

Parecía ya tener su favorita, se arrancó de los brazos de Román, aumento la velocidad de sus pasos, ya no trastrabillaba, todo lo contrario, se encontraba en rumbo fijo entre la multitud a su niña querida. La vio antes de realmente verla, dibujándola imaginariamente enfrente de la ventana con perfecta vista a la pista de aterrizaje, acunando una humeante taza de café negro, soplando el vapor caliente, podía ver sus mismos ojos en ella, podía sentir el corazón de aquella muchacha, que hace menos de un día no significaba nada para Máximo Cafiero y hoy era más que el mismo mundo entre su pecho y el alma que los juntaba por decenas de miles de años de genética.

La sangre es más espesa que el agua en algún momento se junta, por más que la maldad en este mundo abunde, el cielo siempre lavara lo suficiente aquellas manchas oscuras dejando a luz eventos como este. Donde un padre al fin encuentra a su hija, en una cafetería con perfecta vista a la pista de aterrizaje

-Leticia… LETICIA – incluso antes de estar dentro del pequeño local, Cafiero gritaba a fuerza de pulmón el nombre de su hija, la morena se giró sobre la silla asustada.

-Cafiero…

Máximo sintió como si algo en su interior se rompiera… secretamente estaba esperando el grito de vuelta fuese un fuerte y decidido PAPÁ. Intentando ocultar la decepción mantuvo la compostura. En un movimiento inconsciente aliso las arrugas imaginarias de su traje y camino a paso "firme" hasta su hija, de pronto todo la valentía despareció, ya no podía levantarla por los aires llorando de alegría, ella parecía ser tan controlada, contenida.

La primera impresión siempre es la fuerte, Leticia había calcado una poderosamente en su interior. Esa chica podía poner el mundo de Cafiero de cabeza y no lo sabía, ni le importaba hacerlo.

-Sí, un gusto- En lugar del afectuoso abrazo, un frio apretón de manos llego a cerrar las presentaciones.

-El gusto es mío- Leticia en realidad podía engañar a Cafiero, pero no a sí misma, Muy en el fondo también esperaba aquel abrazo.- Desean beber algo? Ha sido un largo viaje- No lo sabría ella, estuvo sentada en esa silla por ocho horas, desde que se enteró el positivo a la visita de su padre Biológico.

-La verdad no ha sido tanto, he venido trabajando todo el camino, apenas he sentido el viaje – Román, quien ya había podido alcanzar a su escurridizo jefe rodaba los ojos en blanco ante tal mentira "se te caerá el techo cobre la cabeza Cafiero" Leticia logro avistar el gesto del secretario, quien en un impulso de sinceridad extrema abrazo con fuerza a la chica

-Es un gusto el poder conocer al fin a la chica capaz de deshiela el corazón de mi jefe – Leticia se rio de buena gana sobre la broma, mientras que Cafiero pasaba de un enojo feroz a una calma total, ese era el sonido más dulce que ha escuchado en 40 años de vida.

-Leticia – le estiro la mano en el mismo gesto frio que su padre a ella hace unos segundos atrás

-Román- el asistente jalo de la mano a la recientemente hija de su jefe, para rodearla en un abrazo fraternal

Máximo vio su mundo caer, de pronto un sentimiento de celos lleno todo su ser, era su pequeña la que esa rata con corbata había osado abrazar, antes que él!

La falsa sonrisa de Cafiero distrajo a Leticia lo suficiente como para tomar a Román por el brazo y arrastrarlo a un costado de la cafetería.

-No conocía esa faceta, tan… como decirlo. Afectuosa en ti Román... – La actitud de su jefe no sorprendió en lo más mínimo al secretario, el si conocía a Máximo Cafiero mucho mejor que su propia madre.

En 8 años de servicio ha sido capaz de memorizar a cabalidad cada expresión de Cafiero, sus gustos, disgustos, afectos, necedades, la forma en la que arruga el ceño cuando necesita un café para aclarar la mente, o como tartamudea antes de hablarle a una mujer. Años adelantándose a las necesidades de un hombre al que quiere como a un hermano y trata como a un poderoso magnate cuando este lo necesitaba, pero ahora, en ese momento tan crucial en la vida de su jefe, no lo necesitaba. Lo que Cafiero necesitaba ahora era una patada en culo. Y él se la daría.

-Ni yo tu faceta de hombre de negocios mientras conoces a la mujer más importante en tu vida

-Te aconsejo moderar tus palabras Román, no estoy en el momento correcto para afrontar tus payasadas

-No estás en el momento correcto para una puta de nada Máximo, Ubicate tú hombre en lo que acabas de hacer. Conociste a tu hija, no a la chica coreana con la que cerraras un maldito trato y las estas tratando con la frialdad de una abogada. Entierra ese hombre de negocios y se solo un hombre por una vez en la vida. Esa chica ha estado sentada allí por horas igual que tú para al fin conocerte y tu llegas a darle la mano! Hombre por amor al cielo, Yo no he dejado a mi familia y a mis propios hijos a un continente y dos océanos de distancia, para verte fracasar antes de haber empezado.

Román sabía lo que decía, dejo a Máximo en el lugar adecuado, Justo donde podía patearle el multimillonario trasero.

-Iré a ver lo del transporte al hotel, necesitas un baño, apestas a licor y esa niña necesita una segundo para procesar- Román indico el enorme cuerpo entero de Cafiero- Todo esto…

-Donde vas, no me dejaras solo acá

-Voy por el transporte, esperame sentado junto a Leticia diez minutos y por el amor a Dios hazle saber que tan importante es ella hombre por favor.

Cafiero vio cómo su hombre de confianza caminaba aun echando furias a la salida y él se hacía pequeño. Un metro noventa de altura y ahora tenía al piso en las narices

-Todo bien- Leticia se había acercado algo preocupada por la cara de su padre

-Si querida- Ambos procesaron esa palabra, fue un acercamiento, lo aceptaron, sonrieron y caminaron a la mesa.

-Y cuéntame, como ha estado todo en tu vida?- Leticia rio de buena gana ante su pregunta

-Tú me dices en los últimos 18 años? – Avergonzado por su poco tacto pido disculpas en un pequeño gesto de cabeza, Leticia entendía perfecto, ni ella sabía cómo se iniciaba una conversación como esa.

-Algo así, supongo que me falta mucho para ponerme al día

-No te creas tanto…

-Son 18 años-Cafiero en un intento por hacer algo de lo que Román le dijo, intento un acercamiento pequeño. Tembloroso como cuando vas a una primera cita a los 15 años y no sabes si poner o no la mano sobre la de ella, Cafiero agarro la delgada mano de su hija entre las suyas- Me he perdido tanto Leticia- La corriente eléctrica fue directa, Ninguno dijo nada, solo aguantaban las lágrimas.

Cafiero se detuvo en la mano de su pequeña, sostuvo cada dedo un por uno, memorizando las pequeñas cicatrices, preguntándose como sucedieron… llevaba las uñas rosa, celeste y amarillo pastel largas, cuidadas. El tono de su piel era exacto a el del, solo que las manos del hombre tenían las huellas de los años sobre ellas, mientras que la suavidad de una vida recién empezando lucia la lustrosa piel juvenil de su hija.

-Ya está el auto esperándonos – Ambos saltaron ante la presencia de Román, Leticia enjuago un par de lágrimas con la palma de su otra mano y Román sonrió para sus adentros triunfante. Solo necesitaba que le patearan el trasero… Tranquila niña que tío Román esta aquí para protegerte de este energúmeno.

Máximo por su parte no quería soltar la mano de su pequeña Leticia y no lo hiso, como si ya hubieran sellado el trato se levantó sin soltar la mano de su niña y la levanto junto a él, Una vez su hija estaba donde siempre tuvo que estar la rodeo por los hombros apretándola contra su costado.

Román sonreía perdido de alegría, saco su teléfono y les hiso el ademan de sonreír, Leticia se soltó un poco al principio había quedado como una estatua paralizada con el contacto fraternal de su padre. Ambos rieron de buena gana, posaron para tres fotos más y salieron sonriendo rumbo a su nueva vida juntos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Donde vas con tanta prisa Román? – Cafiero ya había intentado alcanzar a su asistente en tres ocasiones sin éxito, el pequeño hombrecito corría a toda velocidad hasta la entrada del ascensor.

-A llegar antes que tú- Ambos hombres vieron la puerta abrir frente a ellos, dejando a la vista a una muy ebria Leticia.

-Que carajos- Cafiero sintió hervir toda su sangre en una milésima de segundo, Román por su parte aprovecho el estado de Shock del más grande para entrar al ascensor junto a Leticia.

Rápidamente presiono el botón con Leticia entre sus brazos, así Máximo Cafiero vio las puertas doradas cerrarse en sus narices

-Esta me las va a pagar! Que se ha imaginado, esta es la última vez en la que Román la salvara de una… arggggg- Con toda su furia puesta en el dedo índice Cafiero presionaba el botón del ascensor, pero este no se abría, llamo a su secretaria en la planta baja del edificio. Román había puesto un basurero en la puerta impidiendo que esta cerrara y así volviera a subir el bendito aparato.

Diez minutos de adelanto era lo que Román le llevaba a su jefe con la pequeña de sus ojos sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

-Tu padre va a cortar mi cabeza

-No te hará nada, nunca hace nada… solo grita como si el mundo se desmoronara- Los efectos del alcohol eran tan visibles para Román como para todo el resto del universo, entonces el sobreprotector Tío de Leticia, freno, dio vuelta en U y llego nuevamente al edificio Cafiero.

-Que haces aquí, papá está dentro, acelera! Román…acelera… viene para acá… Román! Da la vuelta! – El miedo crecía en la voz de la joven parrandera en su auto, pero Román sabía que esto era lo correcto.

Dos meses desde que decidieron venir a vivir a Italia junto a su padre en este preciso edificio, Leticia parece no obedece nada cuando está en modo de rebeldía, hoy fue una negativa de su progenitor para ir a bailar con sus compañeros de clases. Román la apoyaba en todo incluida la vez hace un mes cuando la pillo en un fumadero de marihuana con una credencial falsa. Pero apoyarla no era taparle cada uno de sus deslices, poco a poco dejaron de ser simples travesuras. Ahora anduvo por media Roma con tragos y sin poder articular bien las palabras.

-Lo siento Leticia

-Román… no me abandones aquí

-Lo siento querida, pero tu padre debe poner su mano en esto. Sé que ahora me odias, pero pronto entenderás que esto está mal pequeña- Román seco las lágrimas nerviosas de su ahijada

-Tu no entiendes nada Román- En rebeldía total Leticia le pego a la mano de su tío y amurro sus brazos en un gesto infantil de enojo.

-Si lo entiendo Leticia, lo entiendo mucho más de lo que tú imaginas

-Acaso estas en mis malditos zapatos para entenderme tan bien?

-No estoy en un país diferente, tampoco tengo la muerte de mi madre a pocos meses sobre mis hombros, ni a un hombre como tu padre partiéndose la cabeza para controlarte sin hacer lo que va a hacer ahora y mi niña, quiero que entiendas- Román tomo ambas manos de la niña entre las suyas en un gesto de contención- Te entiendo porque te quiero Leticia y porque te quiero tu padre es quien lidiara contigo hoy.

-No me dejes con el Román- El pobre tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no seguir viendo los ojitos de Bambi de su aijada

-Tu padre no es un ogro

-Es un troglodita

-Solo es chapado a la antigua

-Tú no eres así con tus hijos- Leticia partió muy bien con su padre, hasta que el carácter sobre controlador del italiano calló sobre los hombros de un alma libre como la de Leticia, ella exploto y antes de que pudiera decir agua va, tenía la gran mano de su padre cayendo como un ráfaga de abejas sobre su desprotegida cola. Leticia lo recordaba latente y sabía lo que se le venía ahora, su padre podía ser un dulce y ella no había jugado muy bien sus cartas en las últimas semanas.

-Oh si lo soy, por eso ya no lo tengo que serlo más, ellos saben que si hicieran la mitad de lo que tú haces, no se sentarían cómodamente en un mes. –Leticia alcanzo un nuevo nivel de nerviosismo, todo ese licor dentro de ella se revolvía para arriba y para abajo

Dentro del elegante automóvil plateado estacionado a escasos metros frente a la enorme puerta giratoria del imperio familiar, intento planear algo, Leticia quería arrancar ya, su juicio estaba nublado y calcular absolutamente nada. Abrió la puerta.

Román se maldijo a si mismo por no haberla cerrado con seguro, salto al mismo tiempo del auto en un intento por entregarla sana y salva a los brazos de Cafiero, No tuvo oportunidad de salir por completo del auto cuando escucho el grito de horror proveniente de Leticia, giro asustado a comprobar que la había alcanzado cuando vio a un furioso padre arrastrar sobre el hombro el delgado cuerpo de su hija.

-Tú y yo mañana tendremos una charla- Lo espeto Cafiero

-Si- Román agacho la cabeza en forma de disculpa, mientras que Cafiero negaba incrédulo.

-Demonio Leticia…- La niña colgaba del hombro de su padre a metro noventa del suelo sobre los músculos de su espalda, su pequeña figura de apenas uno setenta y cincuenta kilos de peso, parecía una muñequita de trapo en comparación.

Cafiero tomo paso cansado con su pequeña aun colgando a la gran puerta giratoria, rumbo a casa. Román por su parte se subía nuevamente al auto, lo ponía en marcha y daba una oración rápida al trasero de su Aijada, pronto vería los frutos de esta decisión. Esperaba que ambos lograran perdonarlo, por interferir en una relación que solo debe ser entre ellos dos.

A paso lento Cafiero recorría el hall del edificio camino a su elevador privado, espero en paz, no quería llegar arriba y dejar al bultito que cargaba en su hombro sobre sus rodillas.

Leticia con la cabeza abombada producto de toda la sangre agolpada en su cerebro, respiraba entrecortado, dando largos suspiros entre lágrimas.

-Si te bajo no saldrás corriendo nuevamente? – Leticia incapaz de seguir peleando y con la condena colgada al cuello dio un gemido en respuesta -Bien.

Con los pies sobre la tierra y la sangre nuevamente en su lugar, necesito el agarre de su padre para no dar contra el piso de mármol

-Lo siento tanto- Largo en llanto colgado del hombro de su padre. Cafiero agitado agradeció el acercamiento de su niña, hace más de una semana que no tenía un solo hola de su parte. La había acorralado tanto, que no la dejo respirar y ahora la tenía aquí, intoxicada en libertad.

-Prometo que lo sentirás tanto hija mía

El elevador se abrió dejando entrar a dos agotados Cafiero, El mayor sonrió para sus adentros, su padre lo viera hacer lo mismo, lo mataría antes de poder llegar al segundo piso. Apoyo la espalda en la pared del elevador abrazando con ambos brazos a su pequeña. Leticia se aferraba como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-El mundo da muchas vueltas todavía?- Máximo intento alivianarle el ánimo a su hija

-No tantas- Leticia se adelantó a su padre, sorveteando aun las lágrimas, en un gesto completamente infantil se limpió la cara con la manga del vestido, trastrabillando logro arrancar los tacones rojos de vértigo debajo de la mesita de flores, se giró sobre sí misma, formando círculos, intentado encontrar un lugar donde dejarse caer.

El agotamiento la tenía hasta el borde, llevaba tres días bebiendo, dos sin dormir uno desaparecida del radar de su padre y demasiadas sustancias en su interior. Camino hasta la alfombra blanca, una muy mullida que su padre compro especialmente para la niña, porque le gustaba caminar descalza por la casa y no se enfermara.

La suavidad fue un bálsamo para sus maltratados pies, nunca salgas tantos días con tacones aguja de doce centímetros, el mini vestido Gucci azul rey, de mangas largas apenas si le cubría lo justo.

Quería lucir sexy para Roma, cosa compleja a la hora de vivir rodeada de súper modelos.

Cafiero no dejo de seguir a su hija con la mirada, la veía tan indefensa y tan aguerrida todo al mismo tiempo. Como se vivía con una mujercita incapaz de sobrevivir en este mundo Sola, pero a la misma vez tan libre.

Leticia llego al borde de la enorme alfombra peluda, medio caminando, medio gateando, medio reptando. Al final la esperaba la vista desde el piso 80 en el penhause de su padre, los enormes ventanales dejaban entrar toda luz del exterior, mientras que allá afuera, nadie sabía de su existencia a tantos metros de altura.

Cafiero medito un segundo su actuar, como cada decisión tomada en la vida calculo los peligros, riegos y beneficios de cada jugada. Su hija le había estado tocando las pelotas las últimas dos semanas, más que el resto de las veces Román la salvaba de afrontar las consecuencias yeso era también una de las razones por la que Leticia estaba haciendo lo que se le venía en gana, jugando con la paciencia de su padre.

Dejo descansar a su pequeña, ella solo se acurruco con dos cojines en el borde de la alfombra mirando a la nada. Cafiero giro al bar, se sirvió una copa de coñac, la bebió de un sorbo, tomando valor liquido como diría su propio padre.

Dejo la copa en su sitio y volvió a su pequeña.

-Leticia- Se hiso la sorda – Hija no me provoques mas

-Ambos sabemos lo que sucederá Máximo, tú serás un energúmeno igual que la última vez – Apenas termino de pronunciar esas crudas palabras se arrepintió. Pero ya era tarde, su padre tenía una mirada de dolor.

Máximo se había sentado frente a ella en el borde contrario de la alfombra, recogió las piernas como un indio.

-Eres muy elástico.

-Practico yoga.

-No sabía eso.

-No sabes muchas cosas sobre mi Leticia.

La niña trago en seco culpándose por ser tan estúpida. Tenía una vida perfecta, mucho mejor que la de su madre le dio jamás, su muerte fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, por muy cruel que esto sonara. Máximo le dio un mundo de lujos, le regalo todo su amor, la cuido y protegió y cambio solo pedía su obediencia y ella también tenía claro, que esa obediencia, era solo para mantenerla a salvo en un mundo desconocido.

-Ni tú de mí.

Intento esconder la patética ley del empate en sus palabras, Cafiero se rio de buena gana

-No sé nada de ti?

-No mucho

-Dime algo hija, cual es mi segundo nombre.- Leticia se quedó un segundo en silencio sin poder responderle – Antonio, el tuyo es Antonela.

-…

-Cuál es mi comida favorita- nuevamente el silencio de la niña la avergonzó- Lasaña

-Con dos salsas- Término de adivinar la aún más avergonzada joven

-También es la tuya, sabias que te tardas más tiempo en pasar la máscara de pestañas que el delineador? Sé cuánto te gusta que te caliente la pijama bajo mis frazadas en la noche y que por eso te bañas por lo menos veinte minutos después de mí, se cómo adoras las burbujas de Coca-cola saltando sobre tu rostro y que por eso la hago servir en una baso de boca extra ancha para que puedas sentirlas por mas rato, te gusta el café expreso con un poco de crema blanca y una galleta de nitela a un lado extrañamente igual que le gustaba a mi madre. Sabías que Ferrero invento la Nutella para mi madre?

-No lo sabía- Leticia secaba nuevamente las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido, intentando no verse más patética, si eso era posible.

\- Carro que no, siempre estas demasiado enfadada conmigo para pararte a preguntar porque tu desayuno favorito esta frente a tus narices. O que sé que prefieres el té negro antes que cualquier otro sabor, no te gusta que los bordes de las hojas en tus libros estén dobladas, pero te gustan más las ediciones antiguas, esas ya vienen maltratadas y te tardas horas arreglando cada borde, cada esquina de cada página, examinándolos los reparas hasta que lucen nuevo y luego pasas otro par de horas oliéndolos, dejándolos en el lugar correcto dentro de tu estante de libros, como si se los presentaras a sus hermanos – Leticia soltó una risa perdida, su padre la conocía muy bien y ella era solo una mal agradecida, de eso no cabía duda.

-Soy una idiota

-No digas eso sobre mi hija

-No merezco ser tu hija.

-Mi Antonela – Leticia se extrañó al escuchar como su padre pronunciaba con el exacto acento de su madre su segundo nombre.

-Mi madre era italiana

-Sí, lo fue hasta que renuncio a su patria para ir tras de ese hombre

-Hugo

-Él fue quien se la llevo

-La detesto a ella, no a ti- Sollozo un poco más intentando controlarse, era mucho sobre su cabeza- Tú eres más de lo que yo podría pedir papá… Nunca hare nada de lo que he hecho, lo juro.

-Eso te lo puedo prometer yo mi pequeña, porque así como se todas esas cosas tan maravillosas sobre ti, también se perfectamente, que el día en que te puse sobre mis rodillas por decir esa sarta de malas palabras frente a mí, fue la única vez que funciono un reto mío y nunca más lo hiciste

-No será necesario, lo prometo- Leticia estaba asustada, contenía sus miedo inútilmente, para su padre era completamente transparente.

Máximo Cafiero ya lo tenía decidido, esta sería la última vez en que su pequeña dejaba la casa para irse de fiesta sin su permiso, no existiría más licor para su niñita al menos que él le diera a beber algún que otro trago en comidas familiares, tampoco volvería a oler a marihuana como lo hacía ahora, mucho menos a cigarrillo.

Tenía tantos temas por tratar con su hija, tanto pro poner al día, a pesar de que habían pasado dos meses juntos, no parecía nada, porque Leticia se había cerrado por competo a él y él lo había permitido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Ven aquí hija-Máximo levanto un brazo a su hija, pero ella negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, la coleta que sujetaba la castaña cabellera de la niña termino de desarmarse dejando una melena de risos castaños caer sobre sus hombros.

Entre el pelo desordenado, sin zapatos, los labios rojos y los ojos hinchados tanto llorar, no podía verse más adorable. Cafiero agotado se deslizo hasta su hija apretando el frágil cuerpo contra el suyo.

Beso el tope de su cabeza, enredando los dedos entre los risos castaños, la niña se acoplo de inmediato a los brazos de su padre, disfrutando del cálido contacto con su piel fría.

-Te amo tanto mi pequeña Antonela – Leticia se dejó querer un poco más. Los gesto de un pequeño gatito ronroneando contra su padre – Ya es muy tarde hija… vamos a la cama.

\- No quiero ir - Cafiero arrugo el ceño y apretó a su niña contra el

-De verdad me estas empujando otra vez

-No es eso papi, es que no quiero ir a la parte en la que tú me pones en tur rodillas, duele mucho.

-Eso no pareció detenerte a la hora de desobedecer – Leticia paro de acurrucarse y miro a su padre a los ojos – Vamos mi pequeña Antonela, es hora de hacer lo que debí hacer hace unas semanas.

-Para que hacer hoy lo que puedes dejar para mañana- Cafiero rio de buena gana

-Buen intento mi pequeña, pero no funcionara.

Máximo entro en el papel de padre estricto y sobreprotector y Leticia en el de la hija más adorable del mundo, eso no funcionaba así. Ella venia ebria, drogada y él era el que sentía culpable por patearle el culo a su rebelde adolecente.

El penhause podía considerarse una oda a la arquitectura moderna, en el la elegancia de espacios blancos, cubiertos en cuadros expresionistas, fotografías en blanco y negro de la familia, una serie de adornos muy bien posicionados, daban la entrada a los visitantes al hogar. La cocina abierta, daba al comedor y el living, todo con vista a Roma, cinco habitaciones, seis baños, un estudio, biblioteca y un despacho pequeño donde Leticia podía estudiar.

Las primeras dos habitaciones eran las de Máximo y la de Leticia, la siguiente en donde Román dormía cuando se quedaba hasta muy tarde cerrando algún negocio o cuidaba a Leticia mientras Máximo hacia alguna… "cosa"…. Después venía la de invitados, principalmente ocupadas por el padre de Máximo cuando visitaba Roma o algún familiar cercano. Excepto su abuela, Su nona dormía en la habitación de Máximo cuando venía y él en el catre junto a ella.

Máximo guio a su hija hasta su propia habitación, la dejo sentada sobre la cama. La pequeña de sus ojos estaba al borde del colapso emocional y el la guiaría hasta que saltara, debía enseñarle mucho en muy poco y no se tardaría más.

Abrió la puerta del baño, llevando a su hija con él, la dejo sentada en taburete en medio del enorme baño azul oscuro. Abrió las llaves de la ducha y la dejo sin el vestido lista para bañarse, pero la niña se caía sola.

Plan B, se desvistió el mismo, quedando solo con los boxers Armani, cogió a su niña por los hombros y se metió con ella al agua, la baño imaginando como debió ser bañarla cuando recién nació, cuando aprendió a sentarse sola en la tina, lavar sus cabellos, verla crecer.

-Cuando te hiciste ese tatuaje?- Cafiero señalaba la pequeña Hada en el hombro derecho de su hija

-Cual?

-Este- Presionando el dibujo alado

-Cuando tenía 15, fue mi regalo de cumpleaños – Comento la niña jugando con una esponja llena de espuma, encantada con el aroma a su padre, que rodeaba todo el lugar. Vendría a robar ese jabón cuando pudiera.

-Quien te dio ese regalo – Cafiero entendía que la madre de su pequeña no había sido precisamente una madre… pero de allí regalarle un tatuaje a su pequeña de 15 años?

-Mi novio - A Cafiero se le cayeron los cabellos de su hija, tardo un par de minutos en encontrale sentido a esa frase… que novio con quince años? Además que le regalara algo así?!

-Que novio?- Leticia giro a ver su padre, Máximo tenía una mirada de desconcierto total, sopesaba en su interior si era o no buena idea decirle la verdad en ese momento.

-Si te digo no te enfadas?- El pobre trago en seco pensando en mentirle solo para que le hablara.

-Lo prometo... quien ese muchacho del que hablas- Pronto el acento italiano se hacía más marcado al hablar, Leticia cerro los ojos porque ya debía hablar y si o hacia esperar sería peor.

-Bueno – un suspiro cansado salió de los labios de su niña, se dio vuelta y siguió ella misma con el shampoo – Se llamaba Benjamín y tenía un local de tatuajes.

-Qué edad tenía ese benjamín- El acento seguía sin irse, Máximo le arrebato la melena castaña de las manos y siguió el lavándole el cabello.

-No lo sé papa, 21?- La ira se acumuló en los cachetes de Cafiero los inflo como un globo conteniendo las maldiciones y luego respiro

-Y porque me preguntaste cual tatuaje?- Allí la niña tomo un tono pálido, si se había puesto asi por una hadita, como se pondría por el resto.

-Tengo otro – Cafiero detecto al vuelo la mentira traslapada de su hija

-Cuantos otros?

-12?... perdí la cuenta, ya quien los cuenta, solo me los hice… para que contarlos, acaso te dan un premio o algo, no lo creo, de todas formas son pequeños no cuentan ni como uno, aparte de que varios ya se borrar si son como un lunar, así de pequeñitos papá- La niña empezó a hablar muy rápido sin respirar, termino poniendo los dedos juntos delante de los ojos celestes de su padre.

Cafiero gruño al ver el pequeño corazón azul debajo del brazo de su hija, la constelación de estrellas que formaban una mariposa en el nacimiento de su seno derecho, apenas tapado por el tirante de su sostén, otro más en la cadera izquierda, tenía dos en el tobillo y otro en la parte de atrás de la rodilla.

-Todos te los pinto ese benjamín

-N…n…no….

-Quien más te ha tatuado?

-El primero tenía 13, me fui con una credencial falsa a un bar de motoqueros. Luego fui con amigos, benjamín, el ultimo lo hice antes de conocerte.

-Algún otro detalle del que me deba enterar?

-No…

-Como por ejemplo, como los pagaste?- Su hija era una caja de pandora una letal, lo iba a matar de un ataque antes de llegar a los 45.

-No creo que tú quieras detalles sobre "Esa" parte del trato.

Cafiero cerró el agua de la regadera, ya estaba mejor su pequeña tatuada y él ya tenía sobre sí mismo demasiada furia, la suficiente para dejarle bien grabado en el culo a su hija lo que se puede y lo que no se puede hacer.

-Lo que jamás nadie te dio en tu vida de libertades y juergas fue disciplina, sale de la regadera y anda a secarte a la pieza, te quiero con pijama en la cama en cinco minutos Antonela Cafiero, he sido claro?

-Si papá- La lagrimas regresaron a su hija y él se maldijo interiormente, cuantas lagrimas más deberé sacarle para enderezar semejante desastre mi Dios.

La vio salir del baño enrollada en dos grandes toallas que apenas sostenía sobre sus tobillos. Cerro la puerta y el volvió a abrir el agua para despejar algo la furia, no sirvió de nada. Solo imaginar a su pequeño tesoro manoseado por esos sucios tatuadores y novios! Novios! Su hija era aún una niña y ya había tenido noviossss, con "s"

Cerro el agua pidiendo al cielo algo de piedad, al final de los cinco minutos abrió la puerta para encontrar a su hija metida bajo las tapas de su cama, enfundada en el pijama rosa pastel favorito de Cafiero.

Intento no sonreír, adorable era poco, tenerla allí después de estas semanas de terror, apelando a su cordura volvió al papel de padre estricto y entro a su vestidor, saco lo necesario, entro ya vestido a la habitación.

-Ven aquí hija

-…

-Antonela Cafiero, si debo volver a llamarte, te arrepentirás de verdad

-Papi… por

-Por nada Antonela, ven aquí. A-ho-ra!

La poca paciencia en el hombre se evaporo por arte de magia y la niña lo sabía, trago en seco y pensó en el tatuaje, duelen pero pasa pronto, será solo una picadura luego todo abra pasado.

Estoica salió de la protectora cama, gateando por sobre las cobijas llego al borde de la cama donde se sentó con los pies colgando a varios centímetros del piso. Cafiero tuvo que morderse la mejilla para no reventar en risas, era demasiado adorable. Agotado con todo eso, jalo a su hija lejos del borde de la cama, la envolvió fuertemente sosteniéndola lejos del piso.

-Eres lo más importante en mi vida Antonela y no puedo pensar en algún mugroso poniendo sus manos sobre ti – lo decía mientras la llenaba de besos- Ni de mi pequeña en un bar bebiendo con idiotas, fumando hierva, haciendo cosas que no vienen a su edad.

-Tu no estabas – Eso era jodidamente verdad

-Pero ahora si estoy y mientras si estaba tú hiciste varias de esas cosas, eso se termina hoy – bajo a su niña y le pico la nariz mientras ella intentaba ponerse puntillas para volver a estar envuelta entre sus fuertes brazos, lejos del piso, lejos de todos y todos.

\- Podemos no hacerlo por favor?

-No hija

-Creí que podría papi, pero no puedo, esto no es como un tatuaje, a los tatuajes voy anestesiada en licor y ya…no los sentía pero esto no… y creo que debería callarme – Cafiero jalo a su hija sobre sus rodillas, subiendo el camisón rosa sobre la espalda de la muy asustada niña.

-Esto es por tu bien, después de esto haremos borrón y cuenta nueva y nunca más serás una malcriada. Está bien?

-Si papi- La niña lloraba asustada, no recordaba cuanto dolía, solo sabía que era mucho, las lágrimas corrieron solas, Cafiero la consoló dándole un pequeño masaje sobre la espalda, sosteniéndola muy apretado para que supiera que la amaba mucho.

-Está bien mi niña, esto solo dolerá un par de días y nunca más estaremos aquí o sí?

-Nunca más- Se prometió para sí misma. Su padre sabía que eso no sería así pero también quería creerlo.

-Bien, empezaremos, portate bien y no durara tanto, hazme una pataleta y te dejare hasta las piernas rojo carmesí, estamos claros?- allí estaba ese asentó italiano más marcado y un uso indiscriminado del tono de papa enojado.

-Papi…

-Si hija

-Te amo- Mal momento para decirlo por primera vez, Cafiero trago sus propias lágrimas de alegría, haciendo de tripas corazón levanto muy alto la mano para dar de lleno a la desprotegida colita de su hija amada

-Te amo mi pequeña princesa, pero esto es por tu bien hija.

"LA SURRA DE SU VIDA" no podría poner otro título a la azotaina dada por su muy estricto progenitor. Cafiero empezó por unas diez palmadas intercaladas entre una mejilla y la otra

-El licor está completamente prohibido para ti jovencita, está claro?

-Siiii aowwwwww, siiii

Para dejarlo aún más claro dejo caer la pesada mano sobre la unión entre las piernas y la cola de su pequeña rebelde hasta lograr un tono rosa intenso. La pequeña apenas respiraba, entrecortado, con la cola ardiendo, sentía como si tuviera miles de agujas clavadas en la cola y ahora en el nacimiento de sus muslos.

-Ni un cigarrillo más Antonela Cafiero y en esto quiero ser muy claro, ni de hierva ni de tabaco.

-Nuncaaa maaaaas, papito lindo, papito lindo perdóneme, por favor… seré buena lo juro

-Lo se mi niña y eres buena, solo eres un poco traviesa.

Las palmadas se hicieron más duras para la cola de Antonela, pronto tenía las nalgas rojas y ardientes.

-Por favor ya no más, papi, ya no más. Me portare como una santa – Una palmada especialmente fuerte callo en el centro de la ya maltratada cola de Antonela.

-No prometas cosas que no cumplirás mi niña, no quiero una santa, quiero a una joven bien portada con el amor de su padre protegiéndola de tratar de tomar malas decisiones.

-No me vas a abandonar?

-Nunca bebe, jamas me ire de tu lado pequeña mia

-Perdoname papi, he actuado como una estúpida, lo hice queriendo serlo, yo quería que me dejaras en paz y que desaparecieras de mi vida, pero no es eso de verdad lo que quiero.

-Y qué es?

-Quiero que seas mi papá, que me cuides

-Eso hare mi pequeña, empezando por cuidarte de ti misma. Ahora serás buena chica y te pondrás de pie

Antonela actuó como un relámpago para salir de las rodillas de su padre, esperando haber pasado ya por lo peor, groso fue su error.

-Esta parte es para que no se te borre nunca más de tu memoria – El acento italiano era más marcado que nunca y Antonela sudo frio al ver como su padre tomaba un cinturón de cuero café que colgaba de un estante frente a ellos- Sobre la cama hija- Doblo el cinturón por la mitad indicándole con el mismo donde ir.

-Correazos?! – Pero su hija tenía otra idea sobre la frase "portarse bien" – Noooono! No… no, no, no, no, no…

-Antonela no estoy negociando contigo a la cama ya!- Los gritos de Máximo Cafiero rebotaron por la habitación y fueron a dar directo a su hija, una muy asustada Antonela se acostó de estómago sobre el borde de la cama King place, de casi 80 cm de alto. Llorando el alma antes de recibir si quiera un solo cintazo la niña pedía entre llantos piedad para su ya maltratada colita y sus ruegos fueron escuchados, entre comillas.

Cinco pesados correazos con toda la fuerza posible sin hacerle daño, fueron a dar directo a la parte alta de los muslos de su hija, los cintazos en las piernas sacaron gritos desgarradores de su niña. Respiraba apenas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su padre había botado en cinturón al suelo, para tomarla en brazos y acomodarla en su regazo.

-Shhh, shhhhh… ya paso, ya paso mi niña… Shhhh - Mecía a la pequeña de sus ojos intentado calmarla, pero el llanto era imposible de parar, pronto la temperatura de Antonela subió debido al llanto, las emociones encontradas y el dolor de tener a un padre tan estricto directo sobre su desprotegida retaguardia – Antonela, cariño, ya deja de llorar así o te hará mal, estas empezando a afiebrar.

La joven no podía detener el llanto que venía desde las entrañas, no solo lloraba por la surra o que su padre estaba así de enfadado con ella, lloraba desolada al saber lo mucho que sufrió en la vida y que no le había importado un pepino a nadie, ni a su madre, ni a Hugo su "padre", familiares u amigos, todos demasiado comprometidos con sus propios temas para detenerse a hablar con la chica rara de ojos pardo.

-Princesa hablame por favor

-No era mentira?

-Qué cosa hija?

-Que serás mi papá siempre, que no me abandonaras?

-Nunca mi pequeña, seré tu padre gruñón y chapado a la antigua, seré también el que te consienta y ame más que a su propia vida.

-No quiero que te vayas nunca de mi vida, nunca

-Nunca hija

-Te amo papá- Ahora si era un buen momento para soltar una frase como esa, Máximo Cafiero no aguanto sus propias lágrimas y lloro por primera vez en años, frente a su pequeña Antonela – No llores papi

-No lloro de pena hija, lloro de felicidad, sentir tu amor es tan grande que no alcanzo a mantenerlo dentro y lloro de alegría

-Eres raro, pero te amo

-Mi Antonela, vamos a dormir… mañana será un largo día

-Mañana es domingo- Regodeo la niña intentado dar a entender su necesidad por dormir.

-Mañana será el primer día en que mi hija es mi hija y se comporta como debe para pasar todo un día de mimos con su padre.


End file.
